


圣诞雪橇车

by toutudehen123



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toutudehen123/pseuds/toutudehen123





	圣诞雪橇车

*(在开头提一下，借用了(我也不记得)的某个太太的ABO设定，古代A=乾元 B=中庸 O=坤泽

和珅一直怀疑纪晓岚的第二性征。  
虽然纪大人几十年来一直和和大人强调自己是个中庸。  
这实在不怪和大人太过在意纪大人，毕竟被纪大烟袋的身上的味儿熏了二十多年总会有点毛病，但是和大人他总能在纪晓岚周围闻到一股奇怪的味道。  
像是刚刚写成的新书的味道。  
那股味道很淡，而且常常被小兰花的味道遮掩，和大人也经常怀疑是不是自己鼻子出问题了，或者这就是小兰花本身的味。但是某天他自己嘬了一口小兰花，被呛得死去活来，却没有闻到那奇怪的墨香味。  
他就开始怀疑纪晓岚了，他也曾经旁敲侧击地问过杜小月，但杜小月也是一副什么也不知道的样子。  
正好，这次江南那案子结了，虽然自己没捞着什么好，但是万岁爷下令他纪晓岚禁烟，没了小兰花的味，正好弄明白他身上那味到底是怎么来的。  
今天是纪晓岚禁烟上朝的第一天，和珅早早的起来了，他站在宫门前，正巧看到纪晓岚无精打采的脸，他本想呛纪晓岚两句，但纪晓岚只是看了他一眼，就向宫内走去了。  
和珅又闻到了那股熟悉的味道。  
上朝的时候，两个人挨得近，和珅故意往纪晓岚那边凑。本来放在平时没什么的，毕竟和珅早朝老是爱和纪晓岚在下面说小话，可这次纪晓岚不动声色地往旁边移了移，和珅觉得奇怪，又往纪晓岚旁边凑，纪晓岚又继续往旁边移。和珅这下心里明白了，他赶紧拉着纪晓岚回到原位，免得让上面坐着的万岁爷发现有什么不对。  
和珅明白了，可是纪晓岚不明白和珅明白了。他今天避一避和珅也是避免自己被和珅身上那股子冷冽的信息素影响到，毕竟没有烟的抑制效果，一个坤泽接触乾元确实有点危险，更不用说自己的发情期将近，要是被撩拨的提前了，可是要出大事了。  
好不容易熬过了今天，回到自己的家中，又要面对没有烟抽的夜晚，纪大烟袋此时一个字也写不下去了。他吃完了小月送来的三盘果盘，还是写不出文章，正当他抓耳挠腮的时候，终于有救星来了。  
他原来常买烟叶的那家店店家给他送来了救命的烟叶，他沉迷地用力闻了闻，还不忘问是不是用自己给的那方子做的，得到了肯定这才放心，他小心翼翼地将烟叶装进烟袋锅子里抽了起来。  
那店家出了纪府，居然直奔和府而去，和珅得了店家的报告，点了点头让店家退出去了。“这个纪晓岚，不知是从哪里得的方子，居然瞒了我和万岁爷二十几年，不过你这回可栽我手上了。”  
第二天，和珅又跑去给纪晓岚添堵，在他抽烟的时候把他抓个现行，虽然他还是“好心”地帮纪晓岚在万岁爷面前掩盖了一下，但是临走时还是得到了纪晓岚送的一记烟袋锅子。和珅还注意到，纪晓岚身上的墨味又重了。  
和珅知道摊牌的时候到了。  
几天后，和珅在醉仙楼租了一个小包间，约纪晓岚出来吃饭。纪晓岚虽然奇怪，但也猜到应该是和恩科的主考官有关。虽然心下不安，但是纪晓岚也不信和珅还敢就这么把他吃了，于是就一个人去赴约了。  
纪晓岚刚一坐下，和珅就满脸笑容地给他倒酒，虽然不明白和珅心里打的什么主意，纪晓岚还是一口喝下了。嗯，好酒啊，和珅今儿是怎么回事，看来还真是有事要求我了这是。纪晓岚内心腹诽，他等待着和珅出招，但是和珅一直没什么动静，好像今天约自己出来就是为了吃饭一样。  
纪晓岚几杯酒下肚，内心的疑惑越来越大，他放下筷子，正准备激和珅两句，脑子却像忽然被铁锤砸了一下，眼前的景象被割裂成一块一块的，他摸了摸自己的额头。  
烫。  
这时他明白了，自己的发情期被和珅给逼出来了，他一拍桌子，瞪着通红的眼睛看着和珅:“和珅!你TM什么意思？堂堂一品大员也用这么下三滥的手段!”  
和珅其实也被吓到了，他那酒里本来也只是加了一点刺激性的药物，和他前几天换给纪晓岚抽的烟叶一样，只是能起到让那个一直遮掩的信息素散发出来的作用而已，他本来也只打算用这个做把柄威胁纪晓岚举荐他坐主考官而已。可没想到纪晓岚突然发情了。  
但是溢出的信息素确实很好闻。  
和珅突然想起他们早年相处的日子，那时纪晓岚还没有铁齿铜牙的称号，两个人的关系也没有像现在一样。那时他去纪晓岚家里拜访，经常撞见纪晓岚在屋里写字的情景。他写了满屋子的字帖，放在桌上晾着，而他坐在那一堆字帖里望着他笑。那时和珅的鼻子脑子里全是那充满了整个屋子的墨香。  
那是上好的徽墨条研磨出来的墨香，淡淡的清香中夹杂着竹炭的芬芳，和珅一向觉得文人迂腐而不可理喻，可是在纪晓岚身上，却就是像那徽墨一样，恬淡而优雅的气息。  
这边和珅还能胡思乱想，可纪晓岚却没有能够瞎想的功夫了，现在他的全部心思都用在对付自己的发情期上了，而且旁边还坐着一个乾元，纪晓岚在内心骂了和珅一万遍，可却不敢开口，他怕自己一开口就要求和珅肏他。后面那个不可言说的地方渗出水来，浸湿了他的底裤，他努力忽略那濡湿的感觉，可旁边就坐着一个影响他神智的乾元，他此时真是有了想把和珅生吞活剥了的心。  
和珅其实也只是好好地在纪晓岚对面坐着，而且，他并没有刻意地去放出自己的信息素，但是任何一个正常的乾元在遇到发情的坤泽的时候，信息素总是会不可避免的被激发出来。而这又会使坤泽发情热加重，所以解决的办法只有两个，一个是和珅赶紧离开这间包厢，并且嘱咐所有人不准靠近，然后再让另一个坤泽去给纪晓岚送抑制的药，第二个自然就是和珅自己暂时标记纪晓岚了。  
本来以和珅与纪晓岚的关系，他多半会选择第三个做法，把纪晓岚锁在包间里，不准任何人进来，让他自己熬过这一个发情期。但是和大人他其实很早就在心里对纪晓岚有一些小九九了。今天正是老天爷给的机会，他和珅说什么也要把住这次机会，就算明天被纪晓岚气死。  
所以他动了。  
纪晓岚的注意力可全放在和珅身上，和珅一起身就吓得他一个激灵，差点从凳子上摔下去。和珅一把抱住纪晓岚，搂着他在凳子上坐好。纪晓岚离和珅更近了，和珅身上的那股信息素一股脑灌进他鼻子里，浑身都被那股冷冽的山风味包围了，让他浑身发冷，他忍不住回抱了和珅。  
和珅愣住了，随即笑了起来，纪晓岚却被和珅的信息素熏得头昏，他脑子里那根理智的弦就快要被磨断了。他的理智告诉自己要离眼前的这个乾元远一点，可是身体告诉自己让这个乾元打开自己，狠狠地把自己肏到哭出声来。  
和珅把纪晓岚的脸抬了起来，他的脸上满是被情欲逼出的眼泪，眼角泛红，眼睛里浸着水光，薄唇被自己咬得泛了红。这一副含春带羞的表情挂在纪晓岚这张脸上着实好看，和珅欣赏了一会，这才准备帮纪晓岚缓解欲望。  
此时的纪晓岚已经不太安分了，他废了老大的劲才把纪晓岚按在桌上，撩起他后颈的衣服，在后颈那一块摸索了一会，这才把那块一直贴在腺体后的东西扒了下来。纪晓岚被这个动作吓得一哆嗦，和珅拍了拍他的手安抚他，然后就一口咬破了那一小块凸起。  
纪晓岚被这一下疼唤回了理智，他意识到和珅做了什么，气的浑身发抖，他一只手捂着后颈，又伸出一只手，指着和珅，半天都说不出来一句话。  
和珅明白这时候多说多错，所以他只是再次按倒了纪晓岚，就开始扒他的衣服。  
发情期的坤泽力气无论如何也比不上一个乾元，很快纪晓岚的身上就剩条底裤挂在腿弯上，和珅对着位置，就伸进一根手指。  
和珅一伸进手指，就被吸得头皮发麻，高热的甬壁里紧紧的吸附着自己的手指，像是有生命力一样的热情地讨好着入侵的异物。他纪晓岚平日里这么一个硬气的人，居然也会有这么放荡的时候吗？  
纪晓岚此时可不能回答他了，他刚刚那点清醒的理智又被下方那麻痒的感觉冲走了，他能清晰地感觉到那一根手指在自己那个地方不断搅动着，一种奇怪的感觉混着奇怪的快感冲上心头，这种滋味纪晓岚即使活到年过半百，也是第一次体验。  
但很快纪晓岚就不满足于一根手指了，那不知足的小口不知不觉间开始吞吃起那根手指，里面的淫水越流越多，沾湿了和珅整个手掌。和珅见状伸进三根手指，模仿着交合方式进进出出，手指破开蹭蹭甬壁进入，又缓慢地抽出，和珅很快就发现自己根本没有必要扩张，纪晓岚的身子似乎已经完全准备好了承受自己。  
于是他就抽出手指，将自己那怒张着的虐根捅了进去。虐根一捅到底，被完全填满的感觉让纪晓岚产生奇怪的心悸感，他脑袋里那根理智的弦啪的一下断了，他哭喊着扑了上来求和珅肏他。  
和珅自然如他所愿。  
虽然是纪晓岚要求的，但是很快他又承受不了和珅过于暴力的肏干，他被层层的快感逼得哭声求饶，但是下边的小嘴违背主人的意愿继续吞吃着和珅的虐根。他被和珅抱着换了一个位置，和珅把桌上的菜全扫了下去，让纪晓岚在桌子上趴好，他从后面肏了进去。  
后入式的体位让和珅可以肏的更深，他每一下都正好抵在某个点上，让纪晓岚失神地在桌板上乱抓。  
也不知纪晓岚泻了多少次，和珅这才泻在纪晓岚内里，放了纪晓岚，纪晓岚闷闷地哼了一声，昏了过去。  
和珅看了看熟睡的人，轻轻抚平了他皱着的眉角，这才起身理了理衣服，推门出去看了看。他很满意整个醉仙楼一个人也不剩，回到包间用衣服包起纪晓岚，抱起纪晓岚回和府去了。  
和珅敢保证这一定是自己这辈子走路最快的一次。  
回到和府，对刘全嘱咐到今天这事谁也不准传出去，就进了里屋喝着茶等着纪晓岚醒了。  
纪晓岚一觉睡到傍晚，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，眼前出现的是和珅欠揍的胖脸，他大睁眼睛，白天的记忆一下涌入他脑中，他恨不得现在就昏死过去，但是他并没有昏。  
和珅脸上还是挂着那欠揍的笑容，他说:纪晓岚，我建议你从了爷。  
纪晓岚被这一句话差点气死过去，他张嘴就骂和珅:“和珅，你卑鄙无耻，阴险小人，你……”  
话还没说完就被和珅堵住了嘴，和珅也觉得不应该纪晓岚废话，扒下他的裤子，借着刚刚留在后穴的液体又肏了进去。  
和珅决定将死皮赖脸做到底，他干脆放开纪晓岚的嘴，让纪晓岚继续骂。但很快纪晓岚就骂不出声了，发情期的坤泽本就敏感，被和珅肏了几下身子又动情起来，没多久又被和珅欺负的哭出声。  
“和珅……你……禽兽……啊，轻点……”这种骂声在和珅听起来反而是一种别样的享受，心里轻松起来的和珅又将纪晓岚剥了个干干净净，他借着烛光观赏着这一个正被他压在身下索取的坤泽。不得不说，纪晓岚的身子是真的生得好看，那是天生的风流，从这骨架，这纤细的身子，还有那一把细腰，我原来怎么就没有看出来他是个坤泽呢？不过算了，怎么说这已经是爷的人了。和珅低头亲了亲纪晓岚的嘴角，身下动作不停。  
纪晓岚被他逼得嘴里不住地溢出好听的呻吟声，在和珅听起来就像是小兽呜咽的声音，他上手揉捏纪晓岚后面那两块雪白的肉瓣，纪晓岚又发出类似哭喊的呻吟声。他又伸出一只手去揉捏纪晓岚胸前那两个小点，很快那两个粉红的小点就被揉捏成了硬石子，和珅还不愿放过他们，上嘴又吸又咬的。  
在多重刺激下，本来浑身疲软的纪晓岚下面越搅越紧，明白人这是快要到了，和珅这回却不肯给人个痛快。他退了出来，手也停了下来，纪晓岚从快要高潮的顶峰中跌落下来，一下茫然不知发生了什么。他凑近和珅，想要给自己一个痛快，可是和珅动也不动，他气恼地开始自己抚慰自己，可是又被和珅按住了。  
他听见和珅在耳边说:“从不从爷？”  
他把头摇成拨浪鼓。和珅点了点头，又坐远了了一点，只悄悄地释放自己的信息素。  
纪晓岚快被和珅的信息素逼疯，可他还是不肯点头，和珅这次也说什么不肯再心软了。于是两个人就这么干耗着了。  
最后还是纪晓岚没忍住，他坐在床上，左脚摩擦右脚盯着和珅看了好一会，啧了一声，晃晃悠悠地站了起来，和珅怕他摔倒，马上站起来去扶他。纪晓岚倒在了和珅怀里，他抬起头，扯住和珅的衣领子，亲和珅。  
和珅被这一下的主动弄得心里的火一下蹭了三米高，他扣住纪晓岚的后脑，加深了这个吻，终于是对准下面那个地方肏了进去。  
刚一肏进去，纪晓岚就被刺激的泻了，和珅被高潮后痉挛的后穴夹的头皮发麻。他也不等纪晓岚适应，自顾自的开始继续肏干，他拼命往里面挤，终于找到了那个紧闭的入口，他努力地冲撞了几下，那个入口终于对他敞开。他也没等纪晓岚反应，就直接肏了进去。  
本来就刚刚高潮，又被乾元肏进内腔，纪晓岚被这个刺激逼得又哭出声，和珅明显听着纪晓岚的哭声里带着哑音，知道自己这是把人欺负狠了。可谁叫这人不说真话呢，这怎么能怪爷呢。  
内腔的顺滑以及高热不是外腔能比的，和珅抱住纪晓岚，就开始狂风暴雨般的肏干，每一次都捅进内腔，纪晓岚已经哭不出声，他捶打着和珅的背，求他放过自己。  
“那你从了爷。”  
纪晓岚此时只想结束这场折磨，胡乱地点了点头。和珅见他答应了，亲了亲纪晓岚的脸颊，阳具就开始在内腔内成结。  
纪晓岚被永久标记的刺痛感惊醒，后知后觉地明白自己刚才答应了什么。他想要推开和珅，可是成了结的阳具卡在内腔里，在消退之前是拔不出来的，纪晓岚这一推除了让自己内腔刺痛外，没有别的什么效果。  
纪晓岚终于明白今天自己是栽和珅手里了。但他也不是一个死钻牛角尖的人，他就着和珅的衣服擦了擦脸，开始平息自己的呼吸。  
和珅由着他擦，他估摸着自己的结快消退了，这才将一口咬住纪晓岚颈后的腺体，将自己的信息素注入进去。满意地闻着那一股墨香里掺入了冷冽的味道，和珅明白这下纪晓岚一辈子也跑不了了。  
纪晓岚看着和珅傻傻地笑着，没忍住推了推他，和珅亲了亲他的眼角:“当爷的人怎么样?”  
纪晓岚对他这句废话撇了撇嘴角，他转念一想，开口:“要爷做你的人也行，那那个主考官你不许当了。”  
“不当就不当。”  
“还有那些进京赶考的秀才，你可得出钱支持他们考试。”  
“行。那你愿意做爷的人了？”  
“和大人真是做的一手好买卖，先把东西抢过来再问商家卖不卖，你说哪里来的这样的道理？”  
和珅笑了起来，又劝纪晓岚睡一睡。  
第二天早上，去早朝的时候，一路上诸位大人遇到和大人和纪大人两个人结伴而行，能在大清朝当臣的多半也是乾元，闻到纪大人身上的那股味道，脸色之精彩可以去开染色坊。  
早朝时，万岁爷也对下面两个人行了很久的注目礼，和珅倒是没脸没皮的笑着，纪晓岚觉得自己这么多年练就得脸皮还是不太够，他此时只想先掐死和珅，再一头在殿上撞死。  
好在皇上并没有说什么，他只是如往常一样，问了一句有事早奏无事退朝。  
和珅出列，委婉地说了自己和纪晓岚都不适合做恩科的主考官，纪晓岚诡异地没有反驳，于是这次恩科的主考官就由皇上亲自担任了。  
和珅松了一口气，正准备继续上奏，就看见纪晓岚抢先奏本。他心里咯噔一下，明白自己又要被老纪坑了。果然，进京赶考的秀才一万人，每人一百两银子，加起来就是一百万两。和珅心在滴血，可又不得不同意。  
然后皇上又赏了纪晓岚几颗参，像是给这事盖棺定论了。  
下朝后，和珅在后面追着纪晓岚，路上几个大人问他怎么回事，他烦躁地回答:纪晓岚现在是爷的人了，你们记着以后别动他就行了。  
好不容易追上了纪晓岚，他弯了弯眉角说:“和大人为我大清朝的人才如此尽心尽力，让纪某佩服。”  
这纪晓岚惹火人的本事还真不一般，和珅刚准备说话，又听到纪晓岚说了一句。  
“现在后悔还来得及。”  
和珅仔细瞧了纪晓岚的眼睛，那眼睛里躲闪着。  
和珅突然明白了，原来你纪晓岚心里也不是没有我和珅的。他心里那点烦躁感突然消失了，他笑着在纪晓岚的腰上揩了一把，凑到纪晓岚耳边说:“晚上家去?”


End file.
